Umaima did 71 jumping jacks around noon. Omar did 40 jumping jacks in the morning. How many more jumping jacks did Umaima do than Omar?
Solution: Find the difference between Umaima's jumping jacks and Omar's jumping jacks. The difference is $71 - 40$ jumping jacks. $71 - 40 = 31$.